U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,721 relates to a biodegradable polyester obtainable by reacting a mixture comprising                (a1) from 95 to 99.9% by weight of a polyester P1 obtainable by reacting a mixture essentially comprising                    (b1) a mixture comprising                            35-95 mol % of adipic acid or ester-forming derivatives thereof,                5-65 mol % of terephthalic acid or ester-forming derivatives thereof, and                0-5 mol % of a compound containing sulfonate groups, and                                    (b2) a dihydroxy compound selected from the group consisting of C2-C6-alkanediols and C5-C10-cycloalkanediols,                        with the proviso that a compound D with at least three groups capable of ester formation is employed to prepare the polyester P1,        (a2) from 0.1 to 5% by weight of a divinyl ether C1 and        (a3) from 0 to 5 mol %, based on component (b1) from the preparation of P1, of compound D,        and other biodegradable polymers and thermoplastic molding compositions, and also processes for the preparation thereof, the use thereof for producing biodegradable moldings and adhesives.        
U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,199 relates to biodegradable blends including a first, polylactic acid-based polymer or copolymer, and a second polymer or copolymer including one or more polyesters, e.g., an aliphatic polyester or a polyester of one aliphatic C2 to C20 diacid or of a combination of two more different aliphatic C2 to C20 diacids, wherein the first and second polymers are present in a ratio of 9:1 to 1:9, are described.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,201,034 relates to biodegradable polyesters P1 obtainable by reaction of a mixture consisting essentially of                (a1) a mixture consisting essentially of                    from 35 to 95 mol % of adipic acid or ester-forming derivatives thereof or mixtures thereof,            from 5 to 65 mol % of terephthalic acid or ester-forming derivatives thereof or mixtures thereof, and            from 0 to 5 mol % of a sulfonate compound, the sum of the individual mole percentages being 100 mol %, and                        (a2) a dihydroxy compound selected from the group consisting of C2-C6-alkanediols and C5-C10-cycloalkanediols,        the molar ratio of (a1) to (a2) being chosen within the range from 0.4:1 to 1.5:1,        with the proviso that the polyesters P1 have a molecular weight (Ma) within the range from 5000 to 50,000 g/mol, a viscosity number within the range from 30 to 350 g/ml (measured in 50:50 w/w o-dichlorobenzene/phenol at a concentration of 0.5% by weight of polyester P1 at 25° C.) and a melting point within the range from 50 to 170° C. and with the further proviso that the polyesters P1 are prepared using from 0.01 to 5 mol %, based on the molar quantity used of component (a1), of a compound D having at least three groups capable of ester formation, and further biodegradable polymers and thermoplastic molding compositions, and also processes for the preparation thereof.        
U.S. Pat. No. 6,414,108 relates to biodegradable polyether esters P1 obtainable by the reaction of a mixture consisting essentially of: (a1) a mixture essentially of 20 to 95 mol % adipic acid or ester-forming derivatives thereof or mixtures thereof, 5 to 80 mol % terephthalic acid or ester-forming derivatives thereof or mixtures thereof, and 0 to 5 mol % of a sulphonate group-containing compounds In which the sum of the individual mol percentages is 100; and (a2) a mixture of dihydroxy compounds consisting essentially of (a21) 15 to 99 mol % of a dihydroxy compound selected from the group consisting of C2-C6 alkane diols and C5-C10 cycloalkane diols; (a22) 85 to 0.2 mol % of an ether function-containing dihydroxy compound as in formula I HO—[(CH2)n—O]m—H in which n is 2, 3 or 4 and m is a whole number from 2 to 250, or mixtures thereof, in which the molar ratio of (a1) to (a2) is in the range from 0.4:1 to 1.5:1 with the proviso that the polyether esters P1 have molar weight (Mn) in the range from 5,000 to 80,000 g/mol, a viscosity index in the range from 30 to 450 g/ml (measured in o-dichlorobenzole/phenol (weight ratio 50/50) at a concentration of 0.5 wt. % polyether esters P1 at a temperature of 25° C.) and a melting point in the range from 50 to 200° C., and with the further proviso that from 0.01 to 5 mol %, in relation to the molar quantity of the components (a) used of a compound D with at least three groups capable of ester formation are used to produce the polyether esters P1, and a process for their production.
U.S. Publication No. 2004/0248486 relates to fibrous sheets that are coated or impregnated with a biodegradable composition to allegedly render the sheets more resistant to penetration by liquids. Biodegradable polymer blends suitable for use in coating or impregnating a fibrous sheet can be manufactured from at least one “hard” biodegradable polymer and at least one “soft” biodegradable polymer. “Hard” biopolymers typically have a glass transition temperature of at least about 10° C. “Soft” biodegradable polymers typically have a glass transition temperature less than about 0° C. Another biodegradable polymer composition includes one or more biodegradable polymers and sufficient inorganic filler so as to allegedly render the treated sheet microwaveable.